


Overwhelming Pain

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Agender Crona, Crona is there to help, Headaches & Migraines, Kid is a mess, Other, Poor boy is very overwhelmed, they/them pronouns for Crona, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Kid's migraine is reallys getting out of hand. Crona decides to help.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Overwhelming Pain

**Author's Note:**

> ive got the worst case of migraine right now so i find it a good opportunity to write this

The beginning of the day was okay. It was just a little pain, or so Kid thought. He didn't care, he was used to pain much worse than a little light headache. He drank water and went on about his day like nothing's wrong in the world. 

Classes were okay, considering it was quiet during the lessons. Tests were okay, he could think, he feels like he did well. Keeping a water bottle next to himself, he seemed to be drinking a lot more than usual. Weird, but still didn't think too much into it. During recess, he refilled his bottle and washed his face. Leaning on the sink, Kid looked in the mirror. Oh, how he wish he didn't. 

Pale skin, paler than usual paired with dark circles under his eyes. His haired looked messy, a little unkept, even though he combed it in the morning. Fixing the hairs that were out of place with a wet hand, Kid sighed. "Something's wrong..." -he muttered, but shrugged. He went on about his day. His headache didn't want to pass, but as long as it wasn't worse, Kid still didn't care.

More tests. More lectures. Information from his Father. Liz and Patty screaming, Black Star making a scene, Soul and Maka bickering. Slowly, it all became too much to handle, his headache turning into a full-blown migraine so bad he couldn't even think. Putting his palms over his ears, he clenched his eyes shut. All he can hear and feel was static like, with a throbbing pain that made his insides wobble and twist. Feeling the bile in his throat, he swallowed dryly. This was bad, really, really bad. When the sisters started to pester him about something, the last straw snapped inside Kid.

"Oh my God! Can't you all just shut the fuck up for 10 goddamned minutes?! I've been listening to all of your yelling all fucking day!" -it was his turn to yell now, still clenching his head. Everyone looked at him in surprise, disbelief. Kid isn't one to swear so much, but it was literally so overbearing it slipped out of him. Huffing, he tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was blur. The next thing he felt that his body hit the floor, his friends frantically calling for Professor Stein. He saw black clothing, felt his head being placed in someones lap. Trying to look up who was that, a hand came to shield his eyes. 

"Sshh...Don't move. You're going to be okay..."-said an angelic voice. Kid knew who the voice belonged to, so he just obliged. He couldn't stop his wheezing and crying to break out of him.

When he woke up, he was at the Manor, in his room. It was pitch dark inside, with only his red lava lamp slightly illuminating his room. Looking around he found a tray on his bedside table. It had a cup of tea, some cookies and a letter on it. A tall glass of water and some pills were also placed on the golden tray. Shakily sitting up, he took the pills without hesitation and drowned the water in one go. Carefully opening the letter he read it. It was from his friends, saying they were all sorry and they hope Kid will soon feel better. 

"God, I feel like a jerk now.." -he muttered, wiping at his face.   
"You're not a jerk though." -Came a voice from the door. Snapping his head towards there, he saw the slender figure even in the darkness. 

Crona walked their way towards his bed and sat down next to him. The young shinigami pursed his lips and looked at the floor. The pink haired child slowly turned his direction towards themselves.   
"Pain can become too much sometimes, even for you. Please take care of yourself, migraines are not the ones to play with, okay?"  
He could only nod in agreement. He spent the reamaining of the day resting with Crona. Slowly, Kid felt good enough to shower, to eat proper food. He even went down to apologise for the girls, who only hugged him carefully. They cared. They all cared about him, and it was making Kid all warm. 

He had to thank Crona later.


End file.
